


Unusual You

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Loneliness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Anna decides showing is more effective than telling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season four. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Castiel flinched as shards of glass flew at his face. He wasn’t quick enough to dodge them and he could feel them slicing through his delicate flesh; it was an unusual sensation, and he wondered if it felt the same to the humans as it did to him. But he had no time to consider it. The Seal would break if he did not stop Lilith’s minions and with the Winchester’s both lying unconscious in the next room, the fate of this small town now rested on his shoulders.

He raised his arm and sent the largest demon flying so its head cracked against the wall. He didn’t stop to exorcise him though, instead turning towards the female demon. She laughed in his face and tried to stab him, but as he moved backwards to avoid the blow, he realised that her real purpose had been to distract him as she turned the knife on the young human bound above the Seal.

“You’re too late,” the demon grinned, her black soul shining around the human’s soul trapped within.

“No!” Castiel replied. He threw himself forward and caught the first drops of the Virgin’s blood before they could hit the floor. The demon’s face screwed up in anger but Castiel reached out with his free hand and sent a piece of glass straight into her neck. Blood splattered all over him as the demon’s black essence departed the now dead body, which fell to the floor. He looked into the human’s lifeless eyes and felt a passing regret that he could not have done more, before the feeling was gone.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God,” the Virgin kept muttering, his breathing shallow. Castiel very carefully stood up, making sure to catch all the droplets of blood from the boy’s body. He whispered a few words of Latin and the boy’s injuries were fully healed.

“Oh my God. What…oh my God.”

Castiel ignored the wanton blasphemy and efficiently untied the boy. The human’s weight surprised him and he dropped to one knee in an effort to support him. The boy threw his arm around Castiel’s neck and Castiel automatically pulled him close, the boy’s warm body fitting snugly against his own.

“Are we interrupting something?” Dean asked from the doorway. He was cradling his arm and Castiel could see that his shoulder had been dislocated. Sam loomed behind him, evidence of a black eye starting to appear.

“The Seal is not broken. You should take the Virgin home.”

“Hey!” the boy in his arms cried out. He pulled away from Castiel. “I’m not…I mean…Is that why they took me?” He turned to the Winchesters as a more likely source of information but they just shrugged. “Are you gonna –“ But he couldn’t ask Castiel a question, because he had disappeared.

“Yeah,” Dean noted, a bitter edge to his voice, “he does that.”

“Come on,” Sam said. “Let’s get you home.”

@@@@@

Castiel was sitting on a park bench by a playground when Anna found him. She wasn’t sure what she was doing here, except that she could feel Castiel’s doubt gnawing away at him. And something else. Something fresh and tantalising.

“You’re covered in blood.”

“It’s not mine.”

Anna sat down next to him. “I figured that much. Good guy or bad guy?”

Castiel’s gaze slanted to her face and then straight ahead. “Bad guy.”

“Good.”

“I still have orders to kill you,” Castiel said after a moment, when the silence had stretched on and changed from companionable to awkward.

“I still don’t think you’ll try,” Anna replied easily. She allowed herself a small smile. Castiel was so earnest, in everything he did.

“I haven’t told anyone you were there.” He didn’t need to tell her what he meant.

“Am I supposed to thank you for that?” she asked.

Castiel turned to face her then, confusion marring his expression. “I thought that’s what you would have wanted.”

“It is. Doesn’t mean I owe you anything.”

“I’m not in the habit of making deals,” Castiel replied stiffly. He turned away from her again and she frowned. She’d never been very good at understanding Castiel; not when he’d been her loyal follower, and certainly not now when his emotions were just peeking through the surface of his perfect form.

“What happened?” she asked finally, aware that Castiel’s divine patience would far outlast her own.

“The Winchester’s stopped a Seal from breaking.”

“Score one for the good guys?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. “The Good prevailed.” His expression darkened and he looked down at his hands, which were resting lightly on his knees. “For once.”

Anna regarded him critically. “You don’t really believe that. Your Faith still burns bright, Castiel. It’s almost blinding.”

Castiel thought for a moment and then nodded. “I still believe in our Father.”

“You could go up to Heaven. Try and see Him,” Anna replied. Castiel frowned, taking her sarcasm at face value.

“You know that is not possible.”

“Then what do you want?” Anna asked.

“I don’t…I want this uncertainty to stop.” His voice was very quiet and he sounded so lost that Anna had to stop herself from shaking him and telling him to snap out of it. Self-pity wouldn’t get him anywhere. She’d thought that Castiel was beginning to see things her way.

Maybe she needed to show rather than just tell. So when Castiel turned towards her she took the opportunity to plant a chaste kiss against his lips.

“What are you doing?” he murmured, though he didn’t pull away.

“Being human.” She smiled when Castiel blinked in confusion at her. “Making a mistake. Or not.”

She reached for his tie and used it to pull herself closer to him, her legs moving so she was straddling him and then she began kissing away his confusion.

His lips didn’t move under hers and though she could feel his hands flexing automatically against her hips, he didn’t try to reciprocate. She pulled away with a frustrated sigh.

“Cas, you've really got to give me something more to work with.”

“This is forbidden. You are my Sister.”

“It’s only an expression, Castiel. Whatever or however we were created, we didn’t share a womb.” She looked up to the sky above, something she rarely allowed herself to do these days. “So it isn’t wrong.”

Castiel stared at the arch of her neck and shifted forward a little. He had to admit that he had started craving contact a long time ago, but his desire for it had only heightened once he had fully embraced his doubts. He had allowed himself a few tentative touches with Dean and his brother, but his relationship with them was already too complicated and part of him always felt like he was intruding on their bond. But Anna…with her he knew there was nothing he could hide from her that she did not already know.

“Just do as I do,” she murmured. She took his face in her hand and stroked lightly against his stubble before pulling him into a kiss. This time he followed the movement of her lips and as her other hand went around his neck to pull him closer he opened his mouth and groaned as her tongue began to explore his mouth.

After a moment Castiel’s arms pulled Anna closer and then abruptly pushed her away. Anna sighed.

“What?” she asked.

“Someone might see.”

“Who?” she asked, looking around the deserted playground. Night had been descending around them and as far as she was concerned, no one would be interrupting them any time soon.

Castiel tried to look away but she took his head forcefully in both her hands and made him look at her. “Castiel, listen to me. This is what these bodies are made for – contact, copulation, touch and feel, desire.” She shifted forward and stifled a smile as she felt how aroused Castiel’s body was. “And I doth think you protest too much.”

She pulled him into a kiss and smiled into his mouth as he responded and then bucked up as she started undoing his trousers, pulling them and his boxers down a little ways and doing the same to her own jeans and underwear. Then in one fluid motion she lowered herself on to Castiel’s cock.

Castiel’s groan reverberated through her body and she gripped on to his shoulders for leverage as she started to move. She watched, fascinated, as everything the other angel was feeling flittered across his face. The awe, the astonishment, the primal desire. When she saw that she knew he was hers.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” she purred against his cheek, closing her eyes. Castiel could only hum in agreement and then he yelped as his orgasm took him by surprise. Anna threw her head back and squeezed her thighs, her own orgasm soon following.

She collapsed with her head on Castiel’s shoulder, her breathing evening out as she listened to his borrowed vessel’s rapid heart beat. Castiel’s arms pulled her close and she let her eyes fall shut.

The silence seemed to drag on and though Anna wasn’t inclined to break it, she wanted to make sure that she and Castiel were on the same page. But in the end it was Castiel who spoke first.

“What does this mean?”

“Are you looking for revelation?” she asked, eyebrow raised though she knew he couldn’t see it. But he was getting better at understanding the tone of her voice.

“I’m looking for…” His voice trailed off as he looked up at the stars littering the sky. “Comfort.”

Anna moved back and placed her right hand on Castiel’s chest. “This is how human’s comfort each other.” She moved off of him and started to pull her jeans back on. “They rut, they cuddle, they go out for a beer, and do it all over again the next day. Maybe the same night if they get lucky.” She winked at Castiel but either her humour was lost on him, or he still didn’t understand.

“Comfort isn’t always about sex. I’ve seen the way humans are with each other. They don’t…”

“Hush,” Anna said, putting her finger against Castiel’s mouth. “Maybe comfort isn’t always about sex for humans. But we’re not human. And this is as close as we’re going to get.”

Her clipped sentences would have betrayed her bitterness to one more adept at reading emotion, but to Castiel she sounded just like every other angel he talked to. So it was just as well she decided, as she left her Brother on the park bench, that she hadn’t let things get any further. Hadn't asked him to go with her. It was far better that she left now, before he had the chance to work out that what she said and what she meant were not the same.

Better too that he learned about loneliness. So he could get used to it. Just like she had to.


End file.
